


Undiscovered Frontier Season 3 Episode List

by stgjr



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 08:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12767253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stgjr/pseuds/stgjr
Summary: Episode List and Summaries for Season 3.  Season 3 begins this Thanksgiving Weekend!





	Undiscovered Frontier Season 3 Episode List

**Author's Note:**

> Just putting this up for my readers. I may end up deleting this particular "work" when Episode 3-01 actually posts.

3-01 "Consequences" - Nov. 23rd  
The _Aurora_ crew copes with change; Robert must choose between the family he wants and the world he left behind.  
  
3-02 "Sundered Bonds" - Nov. 23rd  
An unprepared _Aurora_ crew and their allies fight to save the people of New Caprica from the onslaught of the Cylons.  
  
3-03 "Command Principles" - Dec. 1st  
Julia faces her first test as Captain of the _Aurora_ when an Alliance colony comes under threat from a newly-encountered empire.  
  
3-04 "The Whims of Fate" - Dec. 8th  
A survey mission into the Fracture of Universe S0T5 becomes fraught with danger after the _Aurora_ makes an unexpected find.  
  
3-05 "Yesterday's Enemies Part I" - Dec. 15th  
A distress signal from an Alliance colony in Universe E5B1 leads the _Aurora_ into a standoff between the ISA races and an old adversary.  
  
3-06 "Yesterday's Enemies Part II" - Dec. 22nd  
War with the Drazi and other former League races threatens to break out when Julia makes a moral choice over the fate of an entire species.  
  
3-07 "Where the Wind Takes You" - Jan. 5th  
A visit to the Gy'toran Homeworld proves more dangerous than expected for Robert and Zack. Meridina and Lucy have to prevent an assassin from striking during a vital diplomatic summit in the Inner Sphere.  
  
3-08 "Distant Thunder" - Jan. 12th  
An attack on the Dorei colony on Adrana by the mysterious Geth leads Robert and the others to the Citadel to unmask the rogue Citadel agent responsible; Robert adjusts to his new status and place on the _Aurora_.  
  
3-09 "A Race Through Ruin" - Jan. 19th  
Robert joins Commander Shepard on the _SSV Normandy_ in a mission to the planet Feros; the _Aurora_ crew's search for a young Asari xenoarcheologist leads them to the hostile world of Therun.  
  
3-10 "Matters of Survival" - Jan. 26th  
The _Aurora_ crew tracks Saren's activities to the planet Noveria and an experiment gone hideously wrong; the _Koenig_ and _Normandy_ head to Virmire in the hunt for Saren's base.  
  
3-11 "Chasing the Cycle" - Feb. 2nd  
It's a race against time when Robert, Commander Shepard, and their allies head to Ilos to prevent Saren and Sovereign from summoning the Reapers.  
  
3-12 "All In" - Feb. 9th  
After their battle against Sovereign, the _Aurora_ and their allies are thrown into a last ditch effort to seize the Nazi Reich's capital Earth, with the outcome of the war hanging in the balance.  
  
3-13 "The Coming Storm" - TBA  
3-14 "Home Invasion" - TBA  
3-15 "In Enemy Hands" - TBA  
3-16 "Trial by Fire" - TBA  
3-17 "The Fury" - TBA  
3-18 "For Those Lost" - TBA  
3-19 "War Dawn" - TBA  
3-20 "The Closed Circle" - TBA


End file.
